


Doctor Nervous Wreck, at Your Service

by janai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Humor, Possessive Behavior, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose is going into routine surgery for a tonsillectomy. The Doctor is a nervous wreck. When it comes to Rose Tyler, no surgery is routine as far as he is concerned.





	Doctor Nervous Wreck, at Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and humor while I work on the next chapter of "Reflections in the Ice."  
Enjoy!

The Doctor was clearly worked up. In fact, he was a bundle of nervous energy, worry and full of possessive posturing. Rose had not seen him this over-emotional since he had proposed to her a year ago.

Rose laid on the bed in the surgery ward watching him with a slight grin on her face. He was currently on the left side of the bed shifting his stance nervously. He reached for Rose's hand and turned it so that he could see the underside of her wrist. Bending down, he gave it a small lick, and smacked his lips. The chemicals in her system indicated that she was not really worried or nervous. His brave Rose, he thought. He squeezed her hand before setting it gently back on the bed. 

She rolled her eyes as he moved to the foot of the bed, stood tall, and gave everyone he saw an imperious look. Satisfied, he moved to the right side of her bed, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. 

"Feel better?" She whispered carefully, her eyes mirroring the amusement that she felt at his antics.

"Sorta," he sniffed loudly. He went to inspect the IV going to the top of her right hand and nodded. This was his fifth inspection in the last half-hour and Rose figured he would get in another one before she was whisked off to surgery.

"Where is that superior Time Lord ability to be calm and collected? You could sit down," she said looking at the chair next to the bed, "I am going to be o.k. Vitex heiress, remember? I have the best surgeon in London."

He wavered uncertainly before collapsing into the chair with an unhappy groan. He ran a hand through his hair as his trainer clad feet started fidgeting.

"Roosse, this is not a simple surgery. Tonsil removal in adults has more dangerous risks; infection, pain, abnormal bleeding, mouth trauma and complications with anesthesia!" His eyes were wide and his eyebrows had traveled up to his fringe. "Your mum should have had them removed when you were a child," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"The TARDIS will be ready very soon and I could take you to the 25th century where they have perfected transmat surgery. It's not to late to run," he added hopefully.

"First off, I never had tonsillitis as a child. This is the third time I have had it in the last year and this time they are really infected. I can't wait for the TARDIS to be ready," she swallowed painfully and winced. The Doctor shot to his feet and started pacing. "Will you please relax, you are starting to drive me spare."

A white clad nurse appeared and smiled at the couple.

"There now luv, I am going to give you a sedative to help you relax." 

As she moved to the IV, the Doctor followed her over and watched her with intense concentration. Rose shook her head and looked at the nurse.

"Can you give him a sedative as well?" She asked as she settled more comfortably on the bed.

"Oi!," he muttered indignantly.

The nurse had sensed him looking over her shoulder as she worked. She finished and turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.

"There there now - shoo." She waved her hand at the Doctor imperiously. As he moved away with a sulky look on his face, the nurse shot Rose a sympathetic look and winked at her. 

"Dr. Tennant will be by shortly to look in on you and explain the surgery. He is quite brilliant and (she looked at the Doctor) has never lost a patient." She patted the Doctor on the arm then excused herself to leave.

"Humph." he growled again crossing his arms over his chest. Looking at Rose he saw her expression become dreamy as the sedative entered her system.

As if on cue, the anesthesiologist appeared to check her IV followed by a tall, middle aged man in blue scrubs. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and a mask under his chin. He projected an air of confidence which calmed everyone but the Doctor.

"I am Dr. Tennant." He nodded to them both, a merry twinkle in his green eyes. He proceeded to explain the process of the tonsillectomy, approximate length of surgery time and what to expect after said surgery. The Doctor listened intently with a no nonsense look on his face.

"How many tonsillectomies has you performed, doctor?" he demanded to know.

"Doctor!" Rose called out in a somewhat loopy voice."don't be rude, yeah?" The Doctor shot her a look and Dr. Tennant chuckled.

"Five thousand, six hundred and thirty two at last count." He nodded at the Doctor and winked at Rose with another smile. "Max here will give you the anesthesia and we will be off shortly." He gave the Doctor an amused look and walked away making notes on his clipboard.

The Doctor swiveled around as Max finished and hurried over to Rose to clutch her hand. He kissed her gently, still clearly worried, as the nursing staff came to move her bed. He held onto her hand and she smiled and yawned.

"Luv ya," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too," he said. 

He was still holding her hand as they moved towards the surgery rooms. He stopped only when they reached the double doors. He stuck his hands into his pockets as the doors closed in his face. A moment later a nurse touched him on the arm and smiled.

"Sir, the waiting room is through the the yellow door. The doctor will see you after the surgery and then you can join your wife in the recovery room."

The Doctor looked at her blankly and she gently pushed him towards the door.

"She will be fine, you poor thing, nothing to worry about."

The Doctor gave her a slight scowl as he marched to the door and entered the waiting room with a flourish. The other people in the room gave him a look of surprise at his dramatic entrance. He noticed their expressions and rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"My wife." he mumbled and the looks of shock melted into looks of sympathy. "Tonsillectomy."

"Oh," one plump woman smiled gently, "the poor dear will feel much better after the surgery."

"Jus' make sure you stock up on ice lollies," a middle aged man grinned knowingly, "My Elba made me run to Tesco's after she found out I had not done so." The man looked sheepish and tugged his ear, "Made me sleep on the couch that night, she did."

"Right. Thank you." The Doctor responded as he mentally calculated how much ice cream was in the freezer at home. Several containers, he thought with relief, an a box of banana lollies. He did not fancy having to sleep on the couch.

The Doctor flopped into a chair and stared at the ceiling for a long moment, his hands twitching. A moment later and his red trainers started moving restlessly as he tried to remain calm and collected. He knew he would drive the other people in the room barmy if he started jumping about so he tried to behave. Trouble was, his human emotions were greater than his Time Lord control. He tried working out mathematical equations in his mind. That worked for nearly ten minutes before he lost his concentration. _Right_, he thought, _a cup of tea would go down nicely_.

The Doctor sprang to his feet and was out the door in a blink of an eye. He quickly found the tea lady with her cart and purchased his beverage. Handing her two pounds for the 50p cup of tea, he waved off the change and charged back towards the waiting room. 

"Thank's Guv'nor!" She called out to him in appreciation of the large tip. He waved absently, not looking back, his mind was on one thing only.

Back in the waiting room, he noticed that some folks had left, no doubt to be with their loved ones in the recovery room. His sense of time, still excellent in this body, ticked off the minutes and seconds. It should not be long before the surgery was complete and Dr. Tennant would arrive with good news. At least, he hoped it would be good news as he started to pace.

The Doctors cell phone buzzed and he literately jumped a few inches out of his chair. He pulled it out of his pocket seeing Jackie's name on the screen. 

"Hallo Jackie, she is still in surgery," he said quickly, relieved that he had someone to talk to. 

"I'm sure she will be fine, ya plum." The tone of her voice told the Doctor that she had heard the anxiety in his voice.

"It seems to be taking forever for the doctor to arrive," he whined, tugging at his fringe.

"It always does, sweet'art," she replied in a soothing, motherly tone of voice, "Pete almost went crazy when I went into labor. I thought for sure he would climb a wall before it was done."

The Doctor briefly considered what he would do if Rose went into labor. He shuddered and focused his attention back to the present and Jackie.

"Good to know," he commented absently, "I will give you a ring when she is awake."

"Please do...and don't worry! Oh," she paused, thinking, "do ya have plenty of ice cream? I can always run some by."

"We have plenty Jackie, thank you for the thought. Ring you later." He hung up the phone before she could reply and saw the yellow door open. Dr. Tennant walked in with a happy expression on his face.

"She came through like a trooper, she did! No worries young man." the doctor nodded reassuringly, "All went smoothly and no issues. Now, the nurse will be giving you post-surgery care instructions as well as antibiotics and pain relief medication." 

The surgeon's expression suddenly grew serious as he leaned in closer to the Doctor. The Doctor's face grew pale as he feared the worse.

"You do have ice cream? Yes? Good! If you value your life, do not stand between her and the freezer." With a wink, Dr. Tennant whirled around and marched back through the yellow door.

The Doctor stood frozen in place, overwhelmed, and in awe of Rose's surgeon. Fortunately, the recovery room door opened and a nurse poked her head out to smile at him.

"Mr. Smith, you can see your wife now."

The Doctor could not move fast enough and almost ran over the nurse in his haste.

"Room 3 luv, jus' over there." She pointed as she hastily backed up and moved out of the way.

The Doctor hurried to the door then stopped abruptly. He straightened his tie (almost) and ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up. Satisfied, he opened the door gently and disappeared into her room.

Rose was propped up in bed wearing a loopy expression on her face as she chewed on some chips of ice. She smiled at the appearance of her husband and watched as he hurried over to carefully kiss her on the lips. She could see the anxiety on his face and gently patted his hand.

"Hello." she whispered carefully and pointed to the chair by her bed.

"Hello, luv." the Doctor hovered over her for a moment making sure that she was comfortable before falling into the chair. "How do you feel?"

"Numb," she whispered, "I should enjoy it...I know my throat will be really sore soon enough."

"The doctor said you were a trooper and that you would get pain medication. My Rose, the most brilliant post-surgery woman in the universe!" He gave her a proud look.

"So, now that the surgery is over, how do you feel?" She had a mischievous look on her face as she looked at the Doctor.

"Happy, relieved, molto bene! Dr. Tennant is brilliant, if I do say so myself," he said in an enthusiastic voice, "'Course, if I had the TARDIS infirmary, I could have done the surgery myself. Weelll, come to think of it, I have never performed a tonsillectomy." The Doctor scratch his head and looked at Rose as she smirked at him.

"They said that I can have all the ice cream an lollies I want." She gave him a grin thinking about her favorite flavors.

"Oh yes! And we have plenty at home. After all, I did not want to have to sleep on the couch." He shuddered and was pleased to see a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you, you crazy alien."

"Quite right, too." He stood up and kissed her softly on the lips.

He planned to eat just as much ice cream as she did, starting with the Banana Toffee Ripple

Fin


End file.
